realmroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Souranply
Nation establishment guidelines Hi, I think we need some rules for when people start new nations, so they don't go 'LOL I G0T 3000000000 DUD3Z NOW I K1LL YOO' or something. So just some limits on population, economic and military strength etc. could make it more fun for everyone. I've tried to have a balanced economy (for example, strong military, but weak navy and shortage of timber). Also, a calendar and global currency would help a lot for various things. Let me know what you think. Killjoy99 16:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you totally! I have tried convicing others to listen to the guidelines I have set but no one listens. This has resulted in two nations leaving because they wanted their over the top number. My friends is busy thinking of programming an economy culculator, That looks kinda like this except for only military, population and wealth. http://nseconomy.thirdgeek.com/ The user will write in a few things like the size of the country, terrain and then see which things they lean towards. Social, Military, Economy, etc. What do you think of this?-Souranply 16:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) As long as the economics doesn't get too complicated (scaring away players D:) I think it would be good to have a more computerised system. About getting more players, we could make another thread on the OAM if the GUM ends up merging. Then we can say "look at all this cool stuff we've done you guyz" and the people who were only in the GUM will see Realm for the first time. That should get at least a couple of players, I think. Also, get your friend to play! :P Killjoy99 16:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I like that idea. Unfortunatly my friends says he is not ineterested. Souranply 16:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Aw. :( Well, it looks like the OAM-GUM merger may take some time, so I guess we'd better start making this place look really good in the meantime. If it gets us one more player, it's worth it, I think. Killjoy99 17:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Isle of Thorn claims You're the claims guy, so who gets what is up to you... But... My claim of the Isle of Thorn was made first, my wiki arcticle came first, though I'm not sure if whoever created the UAK page and claimed the Isle of Thorn had already asked about his claim. However, I was instructed to make a wiki page and then send a message discussing my claims, which I did shortly after creating said wiki page, and I was the first to publicly announce said claim. Londermere 22:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Ryan (AKA Londermere) We will clear this up. According to Andre, the UAK is Yttia. I am fine with giving you the Isle of Thorn and its surrounding islands but owning parts of Andormarth and Tok is going a bit far. I have just gotten an Idea though. I would be fine giving you the whole of Tok if your fine with that? Souranply 22:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Essentially, a small small piece of the mainland and some isles are required for what I envision for Agrybander. See my PM (on the OAM Forums). Just to let you know, when I go to the forums it gives me an error, something relating to the portal, but this link should get you around that. Cheerio, Londermere 22:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 'Ryan (AKA Londermere)'Thank you for the link. I will try convince UAK to change its claims.Souranply 22:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking... Perhaps a forum should be set up, it would be a lot easier to use forums for Realm, we can still use the wiki though... I recommend Forumotion... Londermere 01:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Londermere A forum would be good and Forumotion would be my choice to. One problem however. Ive run out of emails to use on Forumotion so someone else will need to register it.-Souranply 09:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I might set one up.André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 10:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Andre, please set it up soon.-Souranply 11:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Argh, ok :P (oh btw, you can also set up forums on this wiki) André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 20:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Parampam! http://realmroleplay.forumotion.com the forum